Raxtus
Raxtus is a small dragon and the son of Celebrant, the Dragon King. His biological mother died when he was still an egg, though his stepmother is Raina. Much smaller than most dragons his age, Raxtus has a gleaming armor of silvery-white scales reflecting a glimmering rainbow sheen and a head as bright as polished chrome. His voice sounds somewhat like a confident teenager's but is surprisingly rich and full. His lean, sleek build is designed for speed. Raxtus' avatar is a twelve-inch scrawny, male fairy with elaborate wings and shaggy silver hair. He is reportedly the only dragon in the world who, because of his relationship with the Fairy Queen, can approach her shrines. One of his magical powers is his ability to become invisible. Though he was sired by Celebrant, the Dragon King, Raxtus has a reputation as a weakling. Unlike his father and half-brothers, he is shy and introverted. Though his father was ashamed of him for many years due to his un-dragonly appearance and abilities, in Keys to the Demon Prison, Celebrant enlists him to help fight the demons on Shoreless Isle. Personality Obviously, Raxtus is not the typical dragon. He is not large, nor dominating, nor violent, nor cruel. He is actually quite friendly, shy, self-deprecating, and filled with anxieties, self-issues, and doubts due to his nature contrasting with his species. He is kind and compassionate, as he has helped Kendra many times and while he appreciates their friendship, he's uncomfortable with the ways she praises his undragon-ly traits. Raxtus has lived a life of ridicule and confusion, as the fact he is the son of the Dragon King makes his lot in life worse in certain ways. History When he was still an egg, a cockatrice got into the nest and ate three of his siblings. Before the cockatrice could eat Raxtus, some fairies intervened and saved him, then his foster mother, Shiara, adopted and raised him. They gave him some of their magic, resulting in his unusual appearance and abilities. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Raxtus helped Kendra to get out of the ravine and to the fairy shrine at Wyrmroost. He later rescued Kendra again when he ate Gavin, who had just revealed himself as Navarog. It is also revealed that he had the abilities to speak to Astrids before the Fairy Queen forgave them. Keys to the Demon Prison Raxtus helped Kendra and her friends escape Living Mirage, and later in the search for the Eternals. Though his father was ashamed of him for many years due to his un-dragonly appearance and abilities, Celebrant enlisted him to help fight the demons on Shoreless Isle. Dragonwatch Raxtus visited Kendra at Blackwell Keep where he learned that she and Seth are to become the new caretakers of Wyrmroost. Their visit is bittersweet as Raxtus, now a member of his father's personal guard, doesn't want Kendra to get involved in the matter of the dragons' uprisings, but Kendra has to decline his advice. They were forced to cut their visit short when Raxtus heard his father arriving and gave last-minute advice to Kendra before leaving. ''Wrath of the Dragon King'' Finally getting the recognition he'd always wanted by joining his father's personal guard, it soon turns bitter as Raxtus found himself caught in the middle between his friends and his own species. This was made evident when he delivered an invitation to Kendra and Seth to the Feast of Welcome, and they showed him contempt for siding with the dragons and Raxtus halfheartedly defended his choice but it was clear he was deeply conflicted before he departed. He spoke with them again during the Feast of Welcome and witnessed a duel between his father and Madrigus, the latter having challenged Celebrant for his crown. After Kendra is captured by Jaleesa and brought to Celebrant, Raxtus finally decided where his loyalties were and seized the opportunity to rescue Kendra when the Somber Knight arrived to strip Celebrant of his caretakership for his declaration of war, abduction of Kendra, and other offenses, resulting in an attack from Celebrant and his dragons in retaliation. Raxtus freed Kendra and flew away with her, effectively betraying his father and dragonkind, and though he couldn't get Kendra back to Blackwell Keep he instead took her to the Zowali Protectorate, knowing the talking animals there would protect her. He assured Kendra he'd be alright and turned invisible to escape the dragons still pursuing him. Powers & Abilities Raxtus is unique, as he is a dragon that was hatched with fairy magic, giving him a nature that contrasts with his species and has caused him years of uncertainties and self-doubt. Raxtus was noted to be ashamed of himself due to the nature of his unusual upbringing among the fairies. * Flight: As a dragon, Raxtus can fly, which he says is among the few things he can do right as a dragon. His nimble figure helps him become more adroit in the air and outfly even larger dragons. * Accelerated growth - Raxtus' breath weapon makes things grow, such as plants and facial hair. * Aura of relaxation - Another characteristic Raxtu is lacking as a dragon is creating an aura of Dragon Fear. Instead, he can emanate an aura of Relaxation, once demonstrating it to Kendra and Seth, that they felt their recent tensions and anxieties melt away and consider taking a nap. * Invisibility - Raxtus can become totally invisible * Fangs, Claws, and Scales - Though not a violent dragon, Raxtus's teeth and claws are very sharp and his scales are surprisingly hard. * Fairy Nature - As he was hatched by fairies, Raxtus has a fairy nature. This allows him to not only approach the Fairy Queen's Shrines but also use them to pass into her kingdom and appear elsewhere as long as that location has a shrine. Kendra's touch as Fairykind also bestows a boost of energy to Raxtus. * Avatar - Like all dragons, Raxtus has an avatar. Unlike all dragons, his avatar is not human in form but rather a boy fairy with butterfly wings and stands a foot tall. He is ashamed of his avatar form, saying he is a freak whatever form he takes. Despite not being very dragon-ly, the Fairy Queen herself notes that Raxtus has more power than he believes, hinting that Raxtus has powers and abilities he has yet to tap into. Source * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Dragonwatch Characters